The Household Ceremony
by H. Yukicha
Summary: ... Pandangan Jaejin nanar, bibirnya bergetar. "Apa mereka sedang memainkan semacam opera sabun?" bisiknya parau. Hongki mengedikkan bahu. ...


**The Household Ceremony**

**by. Yukicha**

**Cast: Hongki, Jaejin, Jonghun (FTISLAND)**

**Genre: Horor gagal**

"Hyung?" bisiknya parau.

"Sttt, diam bodoh!" bentak bocah itu dalam bisikan. Matanya kembali melongok lewat celah kecil, menyembunyikan dan membungkus tubuhnya dalam kegelapan dari kegelapan yang lebih pekat di balik celah itu.

"Tap ... tapi Hyung," rengek bocah lain di sebelahnya. Bocah itu bergerak gusar, napasnya susul-menyusul menipiskan oksigen dan membuat pengap ruang sempit itu. Ia terus saja menarik-narik ujung baju kakaknya.

JDERRR!

Sejenak ruangan luas di balik celah itu terang, menampakkan kesunyian yang benar-benar mencekam disertai tamparan hujan deras dan angin kencang kepada jajaran jendela di sisi kanan sana. Bunyi denyit injakan lantai kayu di pojok ruangan membuat matanya awas.

JDERRR!

DEBUMMM!

Bocah cilik itu melingkarkan tangan pendeknya ke pinggang kakaknya, erat. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ya! Jaejin-ah," refleks bocah itu melirik adiknya. Ia hendak membentak Jaejin ketika merasakan tatapan ketakutan dan putus asa, serta tangan mungil yang semakin gemetar mencekram tubuhnya.

"H ... hyung,"

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa menahannya kan? Sebentar saja, ya?"

Jaejin menggeleng keras. Air matanya hampir meleleh. Ia mulai terisak, "Hiks ... Hyuuung, hiks."

"Oke, oke! Jangan menangis ne. Nanti dia akan menemukan kita."

Jaejin mengangguk saja. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya membuka pintu lemari persembunyian mereka tanpa suara, kemudian mengekori langkah kakaknya seperti anak kucing ketakutan dan membuat suara gesekan lantai tak sabar pada tiap pijakannya.

"Oi, berhenti membuat suara seperti itu. Kau akan membuat kita tertangkap basah!" bentak sang kakak. Suaranya tak lebih kencang dari sekadar bisikan peri gigi. Dan dia bersyukur badai di luar cukup mampu menyamarkannya.

Jaejin diam, mukanya bahkan lebih pucat dan gugup. "Emph ... emph. Hyung, Hongki hyung."

"Ya ya ya, jangan menangis! Kau harus menahannya, jangan di sini."

"Emph, emph, emph, hyung, hyung ..."

Hongki mendesah gusar. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Cahaya kilat yang menerobos ke ruangan itu membuat berbagai benda dalam sepersekian detik berwarna sephia dengan bayangan seram persis seperti film-film produksi Hollywood itu. Hongki menemukan sofa panjang di ujung dekat jajaran remari kaca usang.

"Di sana, di balik sofa itu. Cepat, cepat!"

Jaejin bergeming.

"Apa lagi? Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa menemukan toilet. Jangan mengeluh!" tegas Hongki.

Jaejin tak berani mendebat. Segera saja bocah itu menyelipkan diri di belakang sofa. Sementara Hongki menunggunya tak sabar, punggungnya berkeringat dingin.

"Sudah? Cepatlah, cepat!" tengoknya pada tubuh Jaejin yang berjongkok menenpel ke dinding.

"Hyung-ah! Jangan ngintip!" Pekik Jaejin tertahan.

Hongki cemberut. Ia memandangi jendela panjang di sebelah kanannya. Hujan di luar masih deras. Kemudian raut mukanya berubah, tampaknya bocah itu teringat sesuatu. "Jaejin-ah," gumamnya. Kepala batu Hongki telah merangkai rencana pelarian diri terbaik yang dapat ia rancang. Tetapi pertama ia harus sampai ke sepeda yang ia letakkan sembarangan di semak pinggir jalan setapak sempit, tepat di bawah pohon tepi sungai belakang rumah kuno besar yang telah ia dan Jaejin masuki secara sembarangan.

Andai ia mau mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang desa untuk tidak bermain di hutan. Tapi, bukankah buku-buku dongeng di rak tua ayahnya pun sudah berulang kali memperingatkan bahaya sisi-sisi gelap di balik pepohonan yang siap menelan siapa saja itu. Ah, Hongki sudah terlalu jauh dari pondok amannya sekarang. Bahkan cuaca pun tak berpihak padanya, sedangkan malam semakin larut. Lebih-lebih, ia melibatkan Jaejin. Saat ini orang tuanya pasti sangat kebingungan.

Ia dan Jaejin sudah melihat orang macam apa yang mendiami rumah kuno itu. Dia, wanita tua tinggi dengan rambut kusut berantakan menggenggam sebilah pisau besar dan tengah membantai anjing hutan malang dengan kejam. Wanita itu memandangi Hongki dan Jaejin dengan mata cekung hitamnya yang mengerikan. Sementara kedua bocah itu terpaku pada bagian tubuh anjing yang terburai penuh darah dengan kepala terpisah. Detik berikutnya mereka menjerit sekuat-kuatnya dan menghambur kembali ke pintu yang mereka gunakan untuk masuk. Sialnya, pintu itu terkunci. Jendela pun sama.

"Jaejin-ah ..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Jaejin-ah," Hongki melongok ke balik sofa. Kosong. "Jaejin-ah, Jaejin!" ia memanggil adiknya dalam bisikan. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, matanya menjelajah ke sudut-sudut ruangan. "Jaejin-ah, Jaejin!" panggilnya lebih keras. "Ya, Jaejin!" suara bocah itu semakin bergetar.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Kenapa ruangan ini tidak terlalu gelap? Ada cahaya lilin ... dari belakangku? Tanya Hongki pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya menegang, tenggorokannya kercekat. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, takut-takut untuk berbalik ke belakang. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar, kakinya pun sama.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Bagaimanapun, ia berbalik. Benar saja, wanita tadi tepat di belakangnya. Hongki mendongak untuk melihat wajah tirus penuh keriput wanita itu. Dia menyeringai, membuat hidungnya terlihat bak nenek sihir dalam cerita bergambar. Mata cekungnya, pupil yang tinggal setitik, dan alis yang terlalu tebal, juga bintik-bintik kemerahan di sekitar pelipisnya ... Ah, Hongki hanya mampu menatap wanita itu tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata. Ia ingin melarikan diri tapi sungguh sial tubuhnya malah berkhianat.

JDERRRR!

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Hongki tiba-tiba. Kilat mempertegas penampakan wanita tua itu dan jari-jari kaki Hongki seperti sudah dilem kuat.

Wanita itu merunduk. Menjajarkan wajah dan lilin yang dipegangnya dengan tubuh semeter tak sampai milik Hongki.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Hongki masih menjerit, kini matanya tertutup rapat. Sedangkan si wanita memiringkan kepalanya semakin condong ke arah ujung kepala bocah itu. Mengendusnya. Rambut kusut berantakannya jatuh di muka Hongki.

"Hyung!"

Tiba-tiba Jaejin muncul dari ujung pintu dengan menggenggam sepotong kue, bebas dari ketakutan dan teriakan. Sekitar mulutnya berantakan oleh remah roti dan coklat. Hongki berhenti berteriak melihat ekspresi tanpa dosa Jaejin. Seketika ia memandang wanita itu penasaran, bukan dengan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan ajaib, seringaian wanita itu kini lebih terlihat seperti senyum hangat .

Bergantian, Hongki memandang Jaejin dan si wanita bermata cekung sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada sihir yang tengah memantrai tubuh serta pikirannya. Ah, masa bodoh pikirnya. Toh selama ini ia meragukan eksistensi hal-hal semacam itu. Bisakah dia mempercayai wanita di depannya ini?

"Hyung, kupikir dia bukan orang jahat. Dia memberiku coklat dan kue. Kau harus mencobanya. Ini enak lhoo!" oceh Jaejin.

Si nyonya rumah tersenyum semakin lebar. Hongki mengedikkan matanya, belum terbiasa pada pemandangan ganjil itu. Ah, mereka dijamu dengan baik. Bahkan Jaejin menggerutu bahwa orang-orang desa terlalu percaya pada tahayul.

"Lihat, buktinya kita baik-baik saja kan. Besok akan kuceritakan semuanya pada Minhwan dan Seunghyun. Mereka kan penakut."

"Shh," Hongki memelototi adiknya. "Jadi, menurutmu kau pemberani eoh?"

"Setidaknya aku lebih berani dari mereka." Jaejin cemberut. Ia memilih membelakangi Hongki dan segera terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Cklek.

Bunyi itu membuat Hongki yang baru beberapa detik mengerjapkan mata berpaling menatap pintu di seberang. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya ragu.

Sepasang mata mengintip dari balik pintu itu. Ah, ternyata seorang anak sebaya Hongki. "Hai," ucapnya datar. Anak itu tidak masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Hongki menghampirinya.

"Kau ...?" Hongki melempar tatap ingin tahu pada bocah berwajah muram di depannya.

"Aku putra pemilik rumah ini."

"Dia, wanita itu ibumu?"

Anak itu menganngguk pelan.

Hongki tidak dapat tersenyum. "Emm, terima kasih untuk diijinkan menginap."

"Tidak seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

Matanya semakin sedih. Kepalanya menunduk sebentar lalu memandang Jaejin yang pulas di tempat tidur.

"Aku ... Aku datang untuk meminta maaf."

Hongki bingung. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Wajah anak laki-laki di depannya makin suram dan sendu.

"Ibuku ... karena aku," ucapnya terbata. "Karena aku kalian terjebak di rumah ini. Karena aku ..." anak itu menunduk lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" jelas Hongki penasaran, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak sefrontal biasanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Ibuku akan marah jika menemukanku bicara denganmu." Anak itu berbalik, berjalan cepat kemudian berbelok di ujung lorong.

Hongki kembali merangkak naik ke ranjang. Badannya terasa ringan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur dan itu aneh. Sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah terlambat untuk tidur.

Betapapun, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Oke, Hongki telah belajar bahwa rasa penasaran dapat membawanya ke dalam masalah. Tapi bukankah ia juga pernah membaca dalam sebuah novel klasik koleksi ayahnya yang menyatakan bahwa hidup tanpa masalah tidak akan menarik. Well ...

Denting jam mengalun menjalari kesunyian malam. Hongki masih terjaga. Ia tidak menghitung suara denting itu. Tebakannya, mungkin itu tengah malam, terlalu gelap untuk diprediksi. Ah, dia bukan penganalisa yang baik, hanya bocah sembarangan yang lebih suka menuruti intuisi. Dan sekarang ia merasa harus memeriksa rumah kuno itu.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" igau Jaejin, kelopak matanya setengah terbuka.

"Sttt, kau tidur saja. Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu."

"Apa kau berpikir ingin meninggalkanku sendiri?" Jaejin benar-benar bangun sekarang.

"Ck, dasar penakut. Ayo!"

Merka turun ke dapur. Hening. Meja makan panjang itu masih sama seperti kali terakhir Hongki dan Jaejin meninggalkannya untuk pergi tidur. Beberapa tumpukan kue kering dan piring-piring bernoda selai, bekas makan malam mereka tadi juga masih di sana.

Hongki menggeleng, mendebat pikirannya sendiri. Ia yakin telah melihat si nyonya rumah membereskan semua itu sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kamar. Ah apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Hyung," Jaejin menarik ujung baju Hongki dan menunjuk ruangan bertemaram lilin di sisi kanan dapur. "Kau mau memeriksanya?"

Ruangan itu hanya sedikit terbuka. Hongki dan Jaejin bergantian mengintip apa yang ada di baliknya. Mereka mendorong pintu kayu itu sekuat tenaga namun sia-sia, tak bergeser satu senti pun.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam. Anak nyonya rumah yang sebelumnya datang minta maaf melenggang begitu saja melewati Hongki dan Jaejin. Hongki yakin anak itu sempat melirik sekilas padanya.

"Jonghun-ah, kau harus melakukan ini. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu!" Si wanita bermata cekung tadi memohon.

"Cukup ibu. Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah mati dan itu kenyataannya. Aku ingin tenang. Jangan masukkan jiwaku ke raga anak-anak lain lagi. Ibu ... aku tak ingin mengambil kehidupan orang lain."

Di dalam ruangan itu nyonya rumah bersimpuh dikelilingi semacam lingkaran nyala lilin. "Jonghun-ah! Kembali!" Ia meratapi anaknya yang menghilang ke dalam sudut gelap di ujung dapaur yang berbatasan dengan aula, sama sekali tak ada cahaya.

Hongki dan Jaejin saling pandang. Mereka tak paham apa yang tengah orang-orang itu bicarakan. Mereka masih terpaku pada wanita berhidung besar yang menangis sesenggukan di dalam lingkaran lilin. Iya, mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan.

Pandangan Jaejin nanar, bibirnya bergetar. "Apa mereka sedang memainkan semacam opera sabun?" bisiknya parau.

Hongki mengedikkan bahu.

"Hyung, aku ingin cepat pulang. Tidak bisakah kita meminta Bibi itu untuk mengantarkan kita sampai ke desa?" Jaejin gemetar.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya. Ia bangkit dan berlari mengikuti putranya. "Tidak," ia bergeming dengan penolakan putranya. "Kembali Jonghun-ah. Kau harus melakukannya, Sayang. Kembalilah!"

Mungkin Hongki merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Ia tidak bisa merasakan alunan musik yang selama ini mengiringi kehidupannya.

Sekali lagi, Hongki hanya bisa tepekur. Dia menjadi limbung menatap punggung si nyonya menghilang di sisi yang sama seperti putranya tanpa menghiraukan dirinya dan Jaejin. Ah, otaknya sedang mencerna sesuatu.

"Hyung, hiks ... Hyung, Hongki Hyung!" Jaejin berteriak panik dari dalam ruangan berlilin tadi. Di tengah lingkaran itu ... Oh, Tuhan! Jaejin merasa sesak napas. Hei hei tunggu sebentar, Jaejin tidak bernapas. Dia tak perlu oksigen lagi. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. "Ke- kenapa kita berbaring di situ? Kenapa? Hiks hiks. Ke- kenapa tubuh kita diam saja di situ? Kenapa?" Jaejin mulai sesenggukan. "Aku ingin pulang, hiks, aku ingin pulang."

Sementara itu Hongki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tumbang, terlentang begitu saja di atas marner putih gading. Ia tak merasakan dingin, sama sekali tidak.

Tidak! Apakah ini benar? Benarkah? Apa wanita tua itu baru saja menembus badanku? Dia ... tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Tapi sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku, sejak kapan ... aku mati? Ah, benar kue itu. Oh Tuhan.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Ah Hyung tolong," Jaejin. Dari mulutnya keluar busa. "Hyung, tolong. To ... ah."

Oh, ayah, ibu.

"Jaejin-ah! Jaejin! Jae? JAEJIN!"

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dalam usaha membangunkan adiknya, Hongki ... "Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Uhuk uhuk uhuk ..." dia jatuh terkapar, mati.

**End.**


End file.
